Un par de verdades
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Luego de salir de un resfriado terrible, Akko decide no quedarse sola e ir a visitar a Diana a su cuarto para hacerle compañía. Allí, ambas no podrán evitar decirse un par de verdades. Diakko. One-Shot.


Ahora sí, después del magnifico error de la traducción del español al español de mi celular, gracias 7.7U.

* * *

Akko las veía mientras se arreglaban. Tendida en su cama ya hace un par de días, luego de que un resfriado terrible la atacara en plena época de invierno, Akko refunfuñaba molesta viendo a sus amigas, Lotte y Sucy, arreglándose para salir. ¿La razón? Un festival de invierno, al cual más de la mitad de las estudiantes de Luna Nova asistiría. Todo sería diversión, comida y cosas novedosas por hacer. Lotte se lo había contado todo, puesto que ella ya había estado allí el año anterior, y ahora, se moría por volver.

\- Lástima que no puedas acompañarnos, Akko.

La castaña de inmediato se incorporó sobre su cama y chilló, desesperada.

\- ¡Pero ya me siento mucho mejor! – Dijo, haciendo un mohín con sus labios y empuñando ambas manos – Ya me recuperé. Por favor, déjenme ir.

\- No lo creo.

Sucy se adelantó, colocándose su chaleco para luego volverse a Akko y comprobar su temperatura. Su frente estaba caliente, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerla quejarse, sino que era un precavido aviso de que lo mejor sería quedarse en cama por al menos un días más. Akko suspiró, echándose sobre su cama.

\- Todavía tienes algo de fiebre. Sólo quédate acostada y ya.

\- Sucy y yo te traeremos algún recuerdo y algún dulce para que comas, no te preocupes.

Ambas le sonrieron, Lotte con un poco más de entusiasmo que Sucy. Así, Akko las vio salir del cuarto, mientras ella permanecía acostada, con las sábanas hasta muy cerca de los labios. No quería pensar en todo lo que se iba a perder, de tan sólo imaginarlo le hervía la sangre y la envidia, y deseaba no haber sido tan débil como para haberse dejado consumir por un estúpido resfriado, eso sólo implicaba problemas. Y para ella, los problemas eran suficientes. Continuó refunfuñando entre dientes, apretando con sus dedos las mantas que la cubrían, luego se tocó la frente sintiendo el pequeño calor en ella, y volvió a gruñir, desestimando su estado de salud.

\- Ni siquiera estoy tan enferma – Suspiró, deshaciéndose de las sábanas y mirando el techo de la cama de Lotte. Su alrededor se sentía tan vacío, solo y oscuro – Me pregunto…

Su mente de repente se convirtió en un desierto absoluto; sólo escuchando la fría sensación nocturna que le dejaba su cuarto y el viento crujiendo y silbando fuera de su ventana. Algo dentro de ella se conmovió por ello en su pecho, y cuando quiso levantarse, una idea asaltó sus pensamientos, para suerte repentina suya.

\- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó con alegría, bajando sus pies del colchón y acercándose apresuradamente a la puerta – ¡Apuesto a que ella sí está en su pieza!

* * *

Diana Cavendish disfrutaba de una agradable lectura acompañada de una taza de té sentada en el sofá de su cuarto. Había visto la noche caer y a sus amigas despedirse, como la dejaban sola para un entretenimiento casual. Hannah y Bárbara le rogaron por su compañía, pero Diana estaba tan cansada, que había preferido rechazarlas y dejarse envolver por una tranquila novela, que nada tenía que ver con sus estudios sobre la magia. Con ello, por supuesto, traía consigo la calma y quietud que a veces necesitaba en su vida. Pero nada le hacía presagiar que una pequeña tormenta ruidosa se le presentaría frente a su puerta y golpeando en dos oportunidades. Ella la escuchó tocar y detuvo su lectura para dejar el libro en la mesa junto a su taza de té, y levantarse a abrir para ver quién llamaba a esas horas. Su rostro no dejó duda a la sorpresa que representaba. Y sus labios no tardaron en pronunciar:

\- ¿Akko? – Con cierta suspicacia.

La niña nombrada se balanceó sobre sus pies antes de contestar.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí.

Diana no dijo mucho cuando Akko entró a su habitación sin que la invitaran, ni tampoco expresó palabra cuando ésta misma, llena de una confianza propia de sí, se sentó en el lugar exacto donde hubo estado ella anteriormente y hubo tomando su libro y su taza de té para hacer uso de ambos. Diana sólo se quedó de piedra observándola, con cierto pudor. Y luego dijo, carraspeando su garganta:

\- ¿Estás aquí por una razón en específico?

Akko la miró, como tomada por sorpresa, y respondió con una sonrisa:

\- La verdad es que vine porque me sentí un poco sola en mi cuarto – Siguió riendo, ahora dejando de lado la taza de té y el libro – Y pensé ¡Claro! Apostaría que alguien tan siútica como tú, no saldría a un festival divertido sólo para pasar el rato. Já. Y no me equivoqué ¿Eh?

Diana debió sentirse ofendida por tales comentarios hacia su persona, pero prefirió ignorarlos y pasar a sentarse en los sofás frente a Akko. Su silencio al principio pareció un poco intimidante, pero rápidamente se soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro traído del alma.

\- ¿Así que quieres pasar el rato? – Dijo, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de Akko – Me parece adecuado. Y ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Ella se sacudió de hombros, ignorante.

\- No lo sé ¿Tú que quieres hacer?

El silencio se volvió abrumador.

\- Has venido a mi habitación… supongo que con un propósito ¿No te gustaría decirme cuál, Akko?

\- Ya te lo dije – Regresó a decir la castaña, malabareando el libro de la señorita Cavendish – Vine porque estabas tú… y yo no quería estar sola. Creo que este sería un momento perfecto para que actuemos como amigas ¿No te parece? – Akko la miró con ojitos brillantes y Diana únicamente pudo aclarar su garganta y corregir su postura, todavía distante.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hacen las amigas? – Pronunció, agregando rápidamente – Digo, ¿Qué haces tú con tus amigas normalmente? – Akko rascó su cabeza, pensativa.

\- Bueno. Yo hago muchas cosas con ellas… a decir verdad. Hablamos de eventos, de chicos, de magia, a veces robamos cosas de la cafetería, salimos. Cosas así.

\- Uhm… Sí, qué interesante.

Otra vez el silencio se adueñó de ellas, y Akko comenzó a pensar que había sido una pésima idea haber venido en busca de Diana como método de distracción. Quiso decir, en cualquier caso, pudo haber ido a ver a Chariot de ser necesario. Pero ahora veía con malos ojos esa elección, pues, le parecía descortés dejar a Diana después de haberle expuesto su zozobra de aburrimiento y exponerla a ella como una solución a aquello. Entonces suspiró, dejándose caer desparramada sobre el sillón y mirando al techo. Algo en el patrón de su estructura la abdujo por un rato, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y mirar a la joven Cavendish, quien, al parecer, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Akko frunció los labios al encararla y creyó que sus mejillas quemaban suavemente.

Pensó que sería bueno romper este intenso silencio. Y no hallando nada bueno de qué hablar, dejó que sus labios se movieran por si solos con lo primero que le viniera a la mente. Luego de hablar, no supo si esto fue para peor o para mejor, pero lo dijo.

\- Tus ojos – Diana alzó las cejas, curiosa, escuchándola – Son azules ¿Verdad? – La chica en cuestión asintió, insegura.

\- Así es – Akko movió la cabeza y entrecerró los parpados para analizarlos mejor.

\- No me había dado cuenta – La idea le pareció risible a la joven británica, imposible; y la castaña se apresuró en explicarse – Quiero decir, sí, sí me había dado cuenta, pero nunca les había prestado atención. Ya sabes… siempre te la pasas regañándome y termino poniéndole más atención a tu boca, que a cualquier otra cosa en ti.

Mutismo general. El aire se sintió pesado después de eso. Akko se replanteó su estancia en el cuarto de la señorita Cavendish, y sus chirridos podían ser audibles como pequeñas lamentaciones y maldiciones hacia su persona. Ella dejó volar sus ojos lejos de Diana y se quedó perdida en el aire, abofeteándose por decir todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo, hasta que finalmente un nuevo pensamiento atravesó su mente, permitiéndole abrirse camino ante ella. Fue que decidió sentarse con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos del sofá, mirando fijamente a Diana, quien ahora se veía extrañamente incómoda y ligeramente asustada. Akko le sonrió con entusiasmo:

\- ¡¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?! – La joven británica asintió, todavía algo temerosa.

\- Claro ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- ¡Un juego! – Akko le guiñó un ojo, pasando a explicarse – Juguemos a verdad o reto, sólo que en esta oportunidad únicamente ocuparemos la verdad, porque sé que tus retos serán muy aburridos. Así que será como el juego de _"la verdad o verdad"_ ¿Qué dices?

\- Ah… No estoy muy segura.

Akko insistió, poniendo carita de cachorro.

\- Por favor. Será divertido, lo prometo.

Diana no quiso seguir negándose, pero a cambió preguntó:

\- Pero… ¿Cómo sabremos si estamos diciendo la verdad? Fácilmente tú podrías engañarme con tus invenciones y yo no tendría cómo saberlo.

\- Eso está más que arreglado – Le siguió la castaña, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Diana para robarle la varita de su cinturón – Únicamente debes hacer el hechizo de: _"De mi boca sólo saldrán verdades". T_ ú lo conoces ¿Cierto? – Ella asintió, tomando su varita mientras Akko se la extendía de vuelta.

\- Eh… Sí, claro, pero ¿cómo lo conoces tú? – Quiso saber, con desconcierto – No es un hechizo que nos hayan enseñado en clase.

\- Las maestras suelen ocuparlo en mí cuando quieren saber si yo he hecho algo malo otra vez. Lo han ocupado tantas veces, que lo recuerdo a la perfección, pero todavía no soy muy buena en la magia, así que tú realízalo, vamos.

Diana suspiró antes de levantarse y pronunciar el encantamiento, que se mostró como estelas brillantes alrededor de sus cabezas. Akko no notó ningún cambio en ella, pero quiso comprobarlo de inmediato y saber si había funcionado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya sólo digo la verdad?... A ver, la masa total del sol es… es… es mmhpf…

En su descargo, la joven británica se había puesto de pie y ahora exclamaba con voz segura hacia Akko, la razón de su desacierto. Ella dijo:

\- No puedes decirlo si no lo sabes, Akko. La verdad se basará únicamente en algo en lo que tengas conocimiento pleno, esto incluye, pensamientos, razonamientos y sentimientos… incluso subconscientemente. De hecho, eso es lo interesante de este tipo de hechizos.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces comencemos a jugar. Piedra, papel o tijeras, a ver quién parte.

Diana cerró un puño y Akko abrió dos dedos. Claramente la joven Cavendish había ganado y, por ende, ella comenzaba.

Prudentemente se tomó su tiempo para pensar una buena pregunta qué hacer y que pusiera en aprietos a Akko, para así terminar el juego lo más pronto posible. Lo repensó mucho, antes de preguntar:

\- ¿A cuál de tus compañeras de equipo aprecias más? ¿A Lotte o a Sucy?

\- Claramente a Lotte, eso es demasiado fácil, Diana.

La señorita no dijo nada y esperó el turno de Akko.

\- Muy bien, eso significa que me toca. Me tomaré de tu pregunta ¿A quién quieres más de tus amigas? ¿A Hannah o a Bárbara?

\- Las quiero a las dos por igual.

\- ¿Qué? – Akko formó una cara de desconcierto, y rechistó molesta – Eso no es justo. Debes decirme la verdad.

Diana, quien había decidido pasearse por el cuarto, y que ahora reposaba tranquilamente ante la vista que daba uno de sus ventanales, se giró a Akko y contestó, con serenidad:

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Recuerdas? El hechizo.

\- Sí, pero… agh…

\- No quiero a ninguna más que la otra, las quiero a ambas por igual. Y respondida tu pregunta, es mi turno ¿No? – Akko bufó en afirmación – Bien… ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- ¡Ah, sí!

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron ante la mención de algún bocadillo, y su brillo incrementó aún más cuando Diana se acercó a ella con una caja de galletas artesanales, dejándola sobre la mesa y preparando una taza extra de té para su invitada. Luego de servirse, Akko continuó con sus preguntas:

\- Muy bien, muy bien – Murmuró, dejando caer algunas migajas de su boca – Es mi turno. Quiero saber… si… si… - Pensó, divertidamente – Si es que me quieres a mí.

Diana dejó su taza de té para dirigirse a Akko en un acto de plena solemnidad y seriedad. La miró fijo a los ojos, con esa forma petrificante que tenía, y contestó a secas:

\- Sí, sí te quiero.

Akko exhaló con alivio, luego de soportar la cruenta intensidad en las pocas palabras de Diana.

\- Menos mal, por un momento pensé que me ibas a matar por preguntarte eso – Y echó una galleta a su boca – Te toca.

\- ¿Quieres más té?

\- No. Mi turno… ¿Qué es lo que más te agrada de mí?

\- Tu pasión por las cosas.

\- ¿Mi pasión? – Diana la interrumpió, incluso antes de dejarla procesarlo.

\- Mi turno ¿Por qué eres tan irritante?

\- ¿Irritante?... Supongo que es porque tengo mucha energía. Pero yo no lo llamaría irritante, más bien, dinámica. Me toca… ¿Qué es lo que más te desagrada de mí? – Diana gruñó, casi en silencio.

\- Tu voz.

En el rostro de la castaña, una mueca de dolor se asomó en sus labios y cejas, queriendo preguntarse qué tenía de malo su voz. ¿Acaso era muy chillona? Quizás tenía un tono muy agudo. Eso le dolió, definitivamente la había lastimado, pero prefirió no ahondar mucho en ello y continuar con el juego. Ya haría a Diana pagar por ello.

\- Está bien. Eso fue feo… Así que ahora debes decirme qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho en tu vida.

La joven Cavendish no pudo sino más que agachar la mirada y sentir sus mejillas arder, próxima a su entierro. Por eso mismo, cubrió su cara con ambas manos y masculló entre dientes algo que le fue ininteligible a Akko, cosa que hizo que ela volviese a preguntar. Entonces ya tuvo que responder más claramente, pero sin mirarla.

\- Admitir sin querer, frente a Hannah y Bárbara, que tú me parecías bonita – Akko rió, incrédula ante su declaración.

\- ¿Sin querer? ¿Y cómo fue eso?

\- Bueno, ellas me preguntaron en qué estaba pensando y yo justamente estaba viéndote practicar tu vuelo en escoba cuando se me escapó, eso es todo. Me tomaron volando bajo – La castaña soltó una carcajada ante la broma.

\- Já. Sí. Buen juego de palabras. ¿Y qué hacías mirándome volar? – En ese momento, la joven británica se negó a seguir contestando.

\- No es asunto tuyo. Y además es mi turno…

Akko se preparó para un contraataque.

\- ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas en tu vida?

Pero definitivamente eso no estaba dentro de las preguntas que Akko temía responder. Se aseguró de tenderse un poco más relajada en el sofá y dijo, con simpleza:

\- No. Creo que hay cosas que hice mal y que pude haber hecho mejor, pero no me arrepiento de ellas, porque todas me condujeron a quien soy ahora. Mi turno.

Diana arregló discretamente el nudo de su corbatín, mientras escuchaba a Akko.

\- ¿Por qué me encuentras bonita?

Ella había cerrado los ojos, previendo que la chica asiática le saldría con una de esas, y respondió:

\- No lo sé con exactitud, pero… tienes algo… no sé… - La joven Cavendish se vio atrapada entre cuatro paredes, sin saber cómo continuar, pero aun así trató de buscar alguna salida – Me gusta tu cabello, es bonito. Y como tu flequillo cae en tu frente… Siento que eres linda, eso es todo, y no sabría cómo explicarlo.

\- Se siente curioso obtener todos estos cumplidos de tu parte. Ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiera vivido.

Terminado de decir, la niña japonesa avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de Diana, pero dándole la espalda, mientras que, con una sonrisa juguetona, inclinaba su cuerpo y dejaba a completa disposición su melena castaña frente a su compañera, vanagloriándose.

\- Vamos, no seas tímida Diana. Puedes tocarme sin problemas.

Cavendish la miró sigilosa, aguantando su labio inferior bajo sus dientes. Creyó que las cosas se le habían escapado un poco de las manos y ahora su cuerpo quisiera reaccionar solo, manejarse a voluntad propia. Así que, envuelta en esta sensación cálida y sofocante que de pronto la consumió, apartó el cabello de la nuca de Akko y dejó expuesto su cuello, rozándolo finamente con la punta de sus dedos. El sentimiento estremeció el delgado cuerpo de la castaña, y se giró levemente para observar de soslayo la mirada embelesada de Diana.

Akko se sonrojó furiosamente, pero no se apartó, y en vez de eso, arrastró su cuerpo todavía más cerca de la joven, tragando un tumulto de saliva. Diana interpretó esto como una invitación a seguir y continuó moviendo su mano desde el borde superior de su espalda hasta la basta de su camiseta blanca, enredando sus dedos por debajo de ésta, para luego ascender por la cálida piel de Akko y volver a bajar. El tacto se sentía electrizante. Y Akko no podía emitir ni una sola palabra.

Así fue que, pasados los minutos, la castaña se recostó sobre el pecho de Diana y soltó pequeños suspiros, dejando su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración, mientras las manos de Diana ahora navegaban por el frente, deslizándose delicadamente por los rebordes de los pechos de Akko. Ella los pudo sentir bien, el roce insoportablemente placentero, un cosquilleo increíble. Cercano a llegar al final de su camiseta, la brujita japonesa alzó levemente la prenda y dejó a Diana hacer círculos en su vientre, mientras sentía esa chispa bajar por su estómago e ir a parar en medio de sus piernas, haciéndola apretar los deditos de los pies. Soltó un jadeo, cuando Diana se acercó peligrosamente al pliegue de su short.

\- ¿Quieres que continúe?

Preguntó precavidamente la joven Cavendish e, incapaz de poder decir ninguna mentira, Akko asintió, cerrando los ojos.

\- Sí, por favor.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Diana desabotonaba su pantalón corto y hundía una de sus manos dentro, acariciando superficialmente su contorno. Todo le pareció volar y girar entonces, pero se mantenía sin decir nada y sólo contría sus pies, liberando cierta cantidad de suspiros que llegaban a oídos de Diana. Finalmente, cuando el toque se hizo demasiado arcaico y sus sentidos pedían algo más profundo, ella misma tomó las manos de su compañera y las guió por todo su vientre de nuevo, deteniéndolas una vez más entre su entre pierna. Entonces Diana la tocó y la siguió tocando bajo su consentimiento.

\- Mmhp…

Y para Akko cada vez se hacía más difícil levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos.

¿Era esto? ¿Realmente era esto lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Lo que ella estaba dejando pasar? No quiso reparar mucho en ello, ni mucho menos en lo mucho que le gustaba. Por eso escondió su rostro cerca del hombro de la chica británica y ocultó su vergüenza, su embarazo culminante. Ni siquiera supo darse cuenta cuando había llegado a mover su propia pelvis para seguir un movimiento más excitatorio. No se veía en sus cinco sentidos y todo ello explotó cuando una sensación pulsante se expandió desde los dedos de Diana sobre su ropa íntima, hacia su propio interior. La joven había sacado la mano de sus shorts y ahora respiraba tan o más agitada que Akko, con ganas de disimular su propia vergüenza. Al cabo, resolvió dejar un beso sobre la coronilla castaña de la japonesa y frotarle un brazo, pronunciando con voz agitada:

\- No debiste haber venido.

Akko contestó, resguardándose en el cuello de Diana.

\- Me habría arrepentido de no venir.

Ella no lo quiso decir, pero era la verdad y no podía detenerla. Limpió el sudor de su frente y volvió a tomar posición, sentada a un lado del cuerpo de la británica, a centímetros de ella. Pasó otra vez su mano por su frente y sintió el calor, pero un calor distinto al de su fiebre. Entonces miró a Diana con una media sonrisa tímida y dijo:

\- Lo mejor será deshacer el hechizo ¿No crees?

Diana se apresuró a sacar su varita y pronunciar el encantamiento de anulación. Así ambas quedaron otra vez en pleno silencio, cada una haciendo cosas distintas. Diana, por ejemplo, se había levantado e ido a caminar cerca de los ventanales, solo para percatarse de que una llovizna hacia presencia fuera de su habitación. Y Akko, ella frotaba sus piernas sin mirar nada en específico, pero viéndolo todo a la vez. Seguido de observarla, Diana creyó que sería bueno olvidar todo lo recién acontecido y fingir que no ocurrió, así por lo menos podría tratar con la castaña más fácilmente. Entendido aquello, se precipitó a ir arreglar sus sábanas y mantas para luego llamarla.

\- Akko, puedes venir a acostarte conmigo si quieres.

La susodicha extendió la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre y, a paso torpe, corrió hasta estar frente a Diana y su cama. No se cuestionó mucho tiempo el ir recostarse a su lado, mientras Diana capturaba un libro de su escritorio y le echaba un vistazo cualquiera, sólo para distraerse. En el intertanto, Akko apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y seguía con astucia las letras en el libro, escuchando el crepitar de la lluvia detrás de ella, que había comenzado a ampliarse exponencialmente.

\- Las chicas han escogido un mal día para salir.

Comentó Cavendish al aire, para formular algún tema de conversación. Pero la castaña no le dio mayor importancia y continuó leyendo, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sí, pero… apuesto a que lo disfrutaron de todas formas.

\- ¿Lo crees?

Akko asintió, y en ello, Diana dejó caer un beso en su frente con mucha naturalidad. Esto hizo que la brujita japonesa levantara la vista y le sonriera a la altura de los labios, inclinándose un poco más para besarla sin indiscreciones. Diana la recibió cerrando sus ojos, y seguido de separarse, le sonrió agitando su varita para apagar todas las luces de su cuarto y dejarlas a merced de la luz nocturna que entraba por su ventana. Luego acarraló a Akko entre sus brazos y ocultó su barbilla en su cuello, ambas acomodándose en cucharita para dormir. La castaña suspiró agradablemente, antes de murmurar un buenas noches, que Diana imitó, aspirando todo el aroma de su cuello. que serpenteaba cerca de su nariz.

Ella sonrió.

\- Descansa.

* * *

 _Editado por faltas de ortografía, que un "mardito" hechicero conjuró en mis escritos._

 _Y aprovecho para decir que me alegro de que les haya gustado o que, al menos, haya dado buenos sueños a sus cabecitas._

 _Me despido._

 _L-lauriet._


End file.
